Starlight's Desire
by Winter's Blade
Summary: After Starlight Glimmer's retreat into the caves in Snowpeak Mountain, she begins to plot her revenge. Along with her plans, Starlight also begins to reminisce on her past and how she came to be how she is today. Everypony has a story, and sometimes every story doesn't have a happy ending. (Updates are uneven and mostly whenever the chapter has been finished and proofread.)
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

Many thing's make up a pony's fate. Some say it is pure destiny, and others believe it to be brought by that pony's own choices. It's hard to tell how and what exactly happens. Fate can easily change a pony's course. A twisted tale, fate is. Bring greatness and harmony, or bringing about the most destructive villains.

The funny thing is, the tales fate spins often seem to fall into the shadows, only trapped within their bearers mind. It stays there till their departure, never to see the light again.

Starlight Glimmer. A mare who sought to bring about equality, so determined as to sacrifice all she used to believe in to achieve it. A very twisted tale, buried deep within her.

Soon, she'll remember her true purpose. She'll soon find that she has the time to think back. She'll revive her true purpose, and perhaps come back stronger than ever. Maybe...

* * *

Starlight's hooves pounded against the ground as the cart rattled behind her. Her fatigue from the sudden sprint was starting to wear on her, but there was no way she was going to led them catch up to her. She had to get to Snowpeak Mountain. The caves were almost like a labyrinth. If she made it to the caves, their chances of finding her were almost zero. The vault was already broken, but all she needed was these six cutie marks. If she couldn't have her town, then they wouldn't have their cutie marks.

Night Glider, Party Favor, Sugar Belle, and Double Diamond were close behind. Night Glider was almost just above her.

"Are you all willing to give up everything because of these… strangers!?" She spat, turning her head to launch a bolt of magic at a loose piece of snow on the mountainside, showering the now close Night Glider with snow, stopping her in her tracks. Starlight gained a burst of speed, murmuring to herself.

"We gave up everything for you, because we thought you were our friend!" Sugar Belle exclaimed.

Her words stung Starlight Glimmer, though she did not slow in her dash to the caves.

A snow pie barreled through the air, taking out the handles on the cart and sending the jars flying. Starlight's mouth was agape as they traveled through the air. She looked over the edge, stretching her hoof out and barely catching them with her levitation.

A quick glance back told Starlight that the rest were catching up. She scrambled to get up as the brought the jars closer to her, strengthening her magic. She turned back to face them. They were barely making it to the narrow ledge when she blasted the rock apart, making their only way to her a gaping hole.

She watched as they skidded to a stop before she turned around, continuing on the her destination. She had a quick and easy getaway.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of galloping behind her. How did they even manage to get past that?! Starlight nearly panicked, but seeing the cave's entrance only a few good strides away, she regained her focus.

In her last few moments of failure, she watched as Night Glider dropped Double Diamond on the slanted wall, and as the snow stopped her, her grip on the jars was gone as it covered her. She heard the sound of breaking glass, and she knew it was over. She had failed, and her chance of revenge was gone, along with her dream.

She angrily pulled herself out of the snowbank, glancing around before spotting the four. They backed up a few steps as horn glowing, Starlight pulled herself out of the snow and charged her blast.

Twilight somehow was able to fly in front of them in time, and pulled off the spell that Starlight had been trying to learn for years.

"Wha? I studied that spell for years!" Starlight exclaimed, not bothering to hide the surprise from her face. "How can you-"

"I've studied magic for years too," Twilight interrupted. "but what I didn't know then was that studying could only take me so far." She walked forward and continued to explain. "Each of my friends has taught me something about myself. It was their unique gifts, passions, and personalities that magic inside of me. I would not have learned that I was the element of magic without these five, and I certainly wouldn't be here to stop you now." Starlight rolled her eyes while she finished the last sentence. Twilight apparently didn't know that feeling she had spent all for all these years.

"Spare me your sentimental nonsense!" Starlight snapped, still feeling angered from her loss. "I gave these ponies real friendship that they never could have otherwise!" Starlight swung out her hoof for emphasis.

"How do you know that! You never even gave us a chance!" Shouted out Double Diamond, flipping off his skiing helmet and throwing it to the side.

Starlight narrowed her eyes at the group and gritted her teeth, refusing to spit out her reasons. If they wouldn't accept her… fine. She was used to it.

She charged her spell, feeling the sensation of the magic bubble around her. She felt the bubble expand, and she was gone, a few yards deep in the cave. Her hoofsteps echoed as she ran deeper. She could hear the echoed murmurs of their voices as she ran, but they were too muffled to hear, leaving only her and her thoughts.

They ruined it. They ruined the dream I worked so hard to achieve. They think I'm gone. _Oh no, I'll be back._ Starlight thought to herself.

 _I'll come back stronger than ever._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

Starlight Glimmer was what you could call a normal pony. She was satisfied with life, even a little more than satisfied. She lived in a small town by the name of Hoovesport, which is located near a large lake which connects the place to many trade routes. It was a beautiful place indeed, and though it had its similarities to other small towns in the nation, it had its own unique quirks and characters.

Today was the day of the end of a long summer, and soon fall would take its hold on the warm weather. It was one of those last warm days, and the three fillies by the names of Hazy Breeze, Ivory Glow, and Starlight Glimmer were set to enjoy it.

"Hurry up Ivory, can you move just the tiniest bit faster?" Called out Hazey Breeze, gliding in the air, just above the water of the lake, ever so close to the shore.

"I'm coming, I can't fly, unlike some!" Called out the white earth pony behind her. "Starlight's trying to keep up with you also."

"I'm keeping up just fine." Called out Starlight from a little further behind, panting as she sprinted to keep up with her friends.

All three fillies were what some could call "blank flanks" They would say they weren't really bothered by the fact, since things that change were sometimes just around the corner.

The fillies had just arrived at their destination: The Town Docks. They giggled as they reached their tiny sailboat, one that Ivory had built with her father two summers ago.

"All aboard mates!" Called out Hazey Breeze in the best pirate accent she could muster.

The boat rocked as Starlight and Ivory jumped in obviously used to the boat's shakiness. Ivory reached out a hoof to push them off the shore.

The three fillies watched the water ripple below the lake's waters. Starlight always liked the gentle rock of the boat and the silent peace that came whenever they went sailing.

"The last day of freedom before school starts." Hazey Breeze sighed as looked out at the tiny town on the shore. "Again." She groaned.

"At least we'll still get to see each other." Ivory replied, still watching the water ripple. "Not like we'll be separated or anything."

"Ivory's right" Starlight confirmed. "Sure, we'll be stuck in class for a few hours, but we'll stick to together like we always do."

"Of course," Hazey Breeze grinned as she said. "but I don't want to be stuck in school for hours. I'd rather be out there doing something better. Something to change the world." Her face fell as she looked back. "I still don't know what to do with life, you know? Don't you ever feel like you're empty? Like there's more than this?"

The boat was silent as Ivory and Starlight thought.

"Sometimes." Starlight said as Ivory nodded. "but when you get your cutie mark, wouldn't that give you your answer?"

Hazy looked back at her flank. "I just hope it doesn't take too long, you see? I'm looking to belong. I want to know who I'm meant to be."

Ivory gave a small smile. "Right now, Breeze. You belong here. On this boat with us. We have to stick together. The three of us." As she finished, she stretched out a hoof.

Starlight quickly joined in, putting her hoof in the center as well. They both looked at Hazey Breeze, who looked down and gave a small smile as she put her hoof in the center.

Ivory closed her eyes and took in the moment. She didn't see Hazy Breeze's look form back into a look of uncertainty. She was obviously worried about something Starlight thought. _I'll ask her on the way home._

"So, who's up for one last game of pirates?" Ivory asked, a grin still evident on her face.

"I'm in!" Proclaimed Hazey Breeze as she took off into a hover above the boat, her negativity seeming to disappear.

Something still worried Starlight, but she couldn't quite pinpoint what it was. She quickly shut out her worries as the joined in.

The fillies adventured out in their imaginary land until sundown, when they finally returned back to shore, tired but happy.

They walked home together, discussing their plans for the next season. Ivory's father was due to head out for another trading trip this fall, and Hazy Breeze's mother had opened up a bakery in town.

Starlight didn't have much to say. Her parents always did the same thing every year. They didn't travel, or have any exciting stories to tell. They just owned a small bookshop in the corner of town. Sure, they got a scholar or two every once in awhile, but they were so enveloped by their studies to share any of their stories. The only benefit Starlight could honestly say about it was the new shipments of books that would come in.

Starlight loved to read. She'd occasionally look through a couple magic books while they were there, but she never seemed to have enough magic strength to even pull off the smallest of spells.

Despite the lack of much activity, Starlight loved her home dearly. Her parents were always kind and helpfull, save for the occasional dispute between them. Their home was small, but it was cozy.

Starlight quietly opened the door, careful not to disturb her parents, who were probably organizing some section of the store. She climbed up the stairs, stifling a yawn.

As she walked into the main room, her mother stood there, waiting. As Starlight walked in, she wrapped her daughter in a hug.

"Is something wrong?" Starlight asked, unsure of the sudden event.

"No dear," her mother replied. "It's actually very good news."

Starlight grinned as her mother backed up.

"I've been asked to join the traders on their trip to Canterlot. They've asked for a shipment of books from our shop, and I have been asked personally to accompany them on their trip."

"That's great!" Starlight exclaimed. She knew her mother had dreamed of being part of a trading trip.

"The thing is," Her mother trailed off. "I leave tonight. I won't be back for a couple months."

Starlight seemed to realize what it meant. Her mother wouldn't be back for months, and she wouldn't see her until then. Her grin disappeared, and she looked down.

Her mother lifted her head up. "I'll return, I promise." She smiled. "You father has prepared dinner for us. Lets enjoy my last night here."

Starlight gave her a small smile before following her into the kitchen where her father stood. He join them, resting a hoof on Starlight's shoulder.

* * *

Starlight now stood on the docks with her father. Her mother stood at the edge, waving down at them as she left. Starlight took a deep breath, reminding herself that her mother was coming back in a few months.

She looked at her father and smiled.

"It'll be ok." She comforted. "She'll be back."


End file.
